The Twist of Fate
by NisrocChico
Summary: Obito kidnaps Naruto after Minato chose the village over his son's life. Now Obito is stuck with the newborn. He still strives for the 'Perfect' World, but will this twist of fate change Obito's views about the world? Or will it keep pushing him into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **

Foul language and violent scenes

**Rights:**

I don't own none of the Naruto characters or the original story. I only own this made up story

**Editor:**

YAXON

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Fourth Hokage… Minato. Back away from the Jinchuriki, or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." A man, wearing a mask, said darkly as he held a crying newborn in his arm.

Minato, a blond haired man, was in shock as he saw the two people that helped deliver his son into the world dead on the ground while his wife, lying on some sort of bed, was screaming in agony as the seal of the Nine-Tail fox was breaking. A minute ago, his wife finally gave birth, and everything seemed perfect. They were supposed to start a warm, loving family, but then everything turned upside down. A masked man appeared from out of nowhere, killed the people that helped them, and was now holding his son… the son that he hadn't had a chance to hold himself with his own two hands.

The masked man pulled out a kunai, directing it to the crying baby.

"Back away from the Jinchuriki… or don't you care if your son dies?" the masked man asked in his cold, dark voice.

Minato finally snapped from his thoughts and raised a hand to him.

"Hold it! J-Just calm down!" he yelled as he started to panic.

"You should take your own advice, Minato. I'm perfectly calm." The man was about to throw the baby and a kunai at him so he could get the man away from the woman.

"What do you want?!" Minato demanded. It burned his soul to see someone threatening his son's life.

"Naruto!" The long red haired women screamed sadly as a black orb was bulging out of her stomach.

Minato grabbed his wife's hand, assuring her that he would save their son's life before glaring at the man.

"What do you want with the Nine-Tails?" he asked after guessing what the man wanted.

"Oh, you know, it's fun, it's part of my plan…" The masked man explained, a bit amused. "To start a war… to bring peace."

Minato had a bad feeling about the man's intentions. He couldn't risk saving his son and leaving his wife in the open for the masked man to take. The possibility of his village, Konoha, getting attacked by the masked man using the Nine-Tails was huge. His teeth clenched as his mind raced

The cries of his son blinded his vision for a moment.

"You have a choice," the masked man brought the tip of his kunai close to the newborn's chin. "Your son or the village…"

The man's words now confirmed Minato's suspicions… He was thinking of ways to save his son and protect the village. He was the fastest shinobi alive, but was he fast enough to save his child?

"Time is running out, Minato…"

"Forget about me!" Kushina cried out sadly as tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see her child die before her. "Save our son!"

Minato's chest clenched to hear his wife's plea. The village's safety or his son's life… What was more important?

The screams of his wife and the cries of his newborn suffocated him. He wanted to protect everyone, but he could only choose one… The answer was, unfortunately, obvious as he held the title of Hokage…

"Minato!"

Minato's head shot up with a serious look before finally making his decision.

"I choose Konoha," he said in a cold tone, his chest clenching with agony at his own words. Kushina's teary eyes widened in shock and even the masked man stared at the Fourth Hokage. His eye narrowed through the only hole that his mask had.

"You would choose the village over your own flesh and blood…?" the masked man asked, unable to believe Minato would do such a thing.

"I'm the Fourth Hokage," Minato said, forcing himself to maintain his composure. "And as the Hokage, I must protect the village, even if it means sacrificing my own child's life."

Kushina's eyes shook, frozen in place, ignoring the agony she was feeling from the seal of the beast.

The image of a girl with brown hair that laid in a pool of blood haunted the masked man's mind. His hand tightened around the kunai with anger, glaring at Minato.

"So you really believe sacrificing lives to maintain peace is mandatory for a shinobi?"

"Shinobi endure…"

"Minato," Kushina let out with a shaky painful voice. "You don't know what you're saying. Please, save our son's life…please."

Minato felt his eyes moisten up, and fought really hard not to let a tear escape.

"I will bear the loss of my son's life. That is my responsibility as the Hokage." The man extended his right hand out before he formed a blue chakra ball, the Rasengan, in his hand. Kushina couldn't believe what was happening. Was her husband really going to let their son die just like that?

The cries of her baby just snapped her mentality.

"Minato!" She screamed.

The masked man mentally cursed himself. He really thought the Fourth Hokage would choose his newborn son, but it seemed he misjudged him. He could easily just throw the child and hope for Minato to jump away from the woman so he could take her, but he seriously didn't know if that would work… The seal of the Nine-Tails looked like it stopped weakening, and Minato seemed he was going to attack him even though he had the baby in his arm. The man was serious… Serious just like the First Hokage was known to 'take down' Madara… Just like countless other shinobi sacrificed their own lives to protect the village. Reality was cruel…

"And this is why this world is hell," he whispered to the crying newborn before he slowly backed away, his body fazing through the wall as if he was a ghost. Minato was going to run after them, but he couldn't leave his wife defenseless, so instead he stared at the wall where the man disappeared with his son… his own flesh and blood… the one he had so many dreams for… The one he wanted to love so dearly… Gone… Gone forever…

"What have you done…?" Kushina said with a trembling voice. "Naruto… he… my son…" the hot tears burned her face as the seal was weakening once again. She screamed in agony physically and mentally.

Tears finally trailed down Minato's cheeks, grabbing his head as he shook it sadly.

What has he done…?

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed before everything turned painfully black before a cry of a beast thundered.

* * *

Things were supposed to turn out differently… He was supposed to take control of the Nine-Tailed beast and crush Konoha with it… Instead, he was back in his cave, with the newborn crying in his arms. The cave he was in was huge, a large statue with multiple closed eyes sat across from him, with a throne like chair in front of it. The cries of the newborn irritated the masked man. He really had the urge to just drop the newborn to the ground; hoping the fall would crack the child's skull.

"Aww, it's a baby!"

A strange looking creature with a spiral patterned head ran to the masked man with excitement.

"I never saw one up so close before!" he leaned down to look at the baby. The masked man said nothing. "I didn't know babies had whiskers when they're born."

"'Cause they don't," A calm voice said. A creature slowly emerged from the ground. Its body had two different beings. The right was white and the left was black.

"It's the Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki's offspring," a darker toned voice said this time that belonged to the black half of Zetsu.

The spiral patterned creature tilted his head with confusion before looking back at the masked man.

"Obito, I didn't know this little one was part of the plan."

"It wasn't," Zetsu said calmly as he watched everything that happened between Obito and Minato. He always was hiding behind the masked man.

The baby cried louder than before; making everyone except the masked man wince. Well, it just made Obito tense up as he was losing his patience.

"You're scaring him!" the spiral patterned man swiped the newborn from Obito's arms before he began cradling him. "Don't cry no more little one, I'm here," he mused and gradually the newborn stopped crying. He opened his eyes; they were blue just like the ocean and held the most innocent look that the creature had ever seen. "Can we keep him!?" he asked with excitement.

This made Obito frown behind his mask.

"I'm going to end his life soon," he said darkly. The spiral patterned creature gasped and jumped a few feet away, holding the newborn close to his chest.

"But he's just a baby!"

"The child of our enemy."

"The child of _your_ teacher."

"He's not my sensei anymore," Obito hissed. "And keeping this brat will surely bring us trouble later."

"But he's so cute!"

The masked man narrowed his eye through the only hole his mask had at the creature, who wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'll feed him! I promise!"

"No."

"But I love him!"

"No you don't."

Then everyone fell silent as they heard a small innocent laugh make its way from the child. They didn't think a newborn was able to laugh, and it seemed he liked to hear them argue.

"Aww, you're so cute!" the spiral patterned creature brought his face close to the child and began making baby babble.

Zetsu watched his clone's interaction with the child before looking at Obito who he couldn't read him because of the mask he wore.

"I see no harm with keeping him for a short time," the white side said.

"I do," the black didn't hesitate to argue with his other half.

"Tobi will just get bored with him in like a week, and then you can do whatever you want with him," the white Zetsu said to the masked man.

"One week," Obito said darkly to Tobi. "I'll give you one week with the child before I take his life."

Tobi was quiet at this before an idea popped into his head.

"That's all the time I need," he mused. "So what should we name him?"

"His mother seemed to scream 'Naruto'," Zetsu said.

"Such a silly name," Tobi said before he looked down at the newborn. "But if that's what your parents named you, then that's your name, Naruto."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I named the spiral patterned head Tobi, cause I imagined that's how his personality is like. So Tobi and Obito are different characters : O. I know that we have seen Obito name himself Tobi, but i had to name the spiral patterned head something so I chose Tobi LOL

I also made Minato choose Konoha over Naruto because from what I have seen in the show, the Hokage , like the first, will do anything to keep the village safe. Like the time that Kushina demanded Minato while they were sealing the nine tails beast to naruto as to why they were putting their son to suffer, Minato said it was their duty as shinobi, to endure. So that's what made me believe there was a possibility of Minato giving Naruto up to protect the village : O

The first few dialogues of Obito and Minato were picked from the Manga, just so the story started as canon

**So what do you guys think? **

**Please Review and Comment so I can see if anyone is interested**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**Guest 1: **you totally made me laugh with your awesome review XD. I'm not sure if Naruto will have the nine tails power, but he may have some power from it :3. Minato and Kushina's relationship will be shown later. Tobi is what i believed the spiral Zetsu. Instead of calling him spiral ZEtsu, i decided to name him Tobi XD

**Guest 2:** ty : 3

**goichi:** Yeah, I believed the Hokage kind of did things alike, well they sacrificed to save the village. And yep, the ninja system is really flawed o.-

**Guest 3:** Well I hope i make it interesting : O

**Guest 4:** I wouldn't say that I made Minato the bad guy. The choice he had to make was hard. It was to protect a whole village or save his child. From what I see in the show that a life is mostly sacrificed to save millions. I don't think we can blame Minato for trying to save many lives

**Guest 5:** o.o

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hopefully I answered everyone's Reviews through your comments. For Guest Reviews, I will answer them before the chapter like how I just did.

So I was surprised this story got a lot of attention. This kind of makes me nervous o.o'. I honestly didn't think much about the story, but now that I see everyone has hopes for it, I will do my best to give you a good read. I already have played a lot of the story in my head so I do have a nice plan :3.

So I'm going to try and not rush things. I guess I'm going to do some time skips, just for character development, but it's also part of the plot :3, so they won't be fillers. I try to write only things that is necessary.

I must thank everyone who had the time to leave a review/comment in the last chapter. And all those people who added me in their fav/alert, thank you too : O. It totally got me surprised XD

**Thank you YAXON for editing this chapter : o **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

So much he had to do… and fortunately, he had so much time on his hands…

Obito sat on the throne of the cave he had lived in for many years. This was his home. The giant creature statue sat behind him, lifeless, as he waited for the White Zetsu clones he had sent out all around the world to retrieve valuable information he could use for his advantage. Even if it wasn't information that could help in his dream plan, he had no problem learning about other things. After all, knowledge was power.

"Obito…" the main Zetsu slowly emerged from the ground in front of the masked man, who frowned behind his mask.

"Madara." He corrected the creature in a dark tone. Ever since Madara, the man who helped him see the 'truth' about the world, died, he took in the man's identity to carry out their big project. Madara was infamous for his raw power and struck terror in people's hearts for many reasons. Madara had made Obito take in his name… Using the man's name as his own would surely get him to get people to take him seriously.

"As long as we're alone, I'll call you Obito," the White Zetsu side mused. Obito said nothing at this, knowing that arguing with the creature would just be a waste of time.

"It's almost time to meet with him," the Black side said darkly.

"I know," The masked man said as he leaned on the throne.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let Nagato go on a killing spree in Amegakure?"

"I don't see any problem with it."

"It will attract attention to him."

"But it will help him take over the village," Obito crossed his arms on his chest. Nagato wanted to seek vengeance for the loss of his close friend. It had been years. Nagato didn't do anything about it, but now he had the power to infiltrate the village and take down its leader.

Obito's eyes winced as he heard Tobi squeal in delight.

"You're so cute!" Tobi mused as he kept rocking the newborn in his arms as he walked around the cave. It hasn't even been half an hour since the masked man brought the newborn into their lair, and it already made Obito wish he never brought it. The newborn's presence somehow irked him. Well, at least the newborn was sleeping instead of killing his eardrums.

"Let's go," Obito said to Zetsu in his deep, dark voice as he got up on his feet. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head before using his Sharingan to teleport from the cave.

* * *

After an hour, Obito was back in the lair with Zetsu, and was greeted by the incessant cries of the newborn, echoing throughout the cave.

"Shouldn't we move the Demonic Statue from here?" the Black Zetsu asked as they looked at the large statue that had a bandana blinding it. "After all, Nagato is already 'hooked up to it', and we don't want him finding this place."

"Then find me a proper place to put it," Obito ordered. The creature disappeared into the ground right away. Nagato was able to summon the statue any time he wanted, but the last thing Obito wanted was the man finding their lair. There were too many secrets in their hideout. Eventually, he would just have Nagato keep the statue for a while. Well, only when he was strong enough to protect it…

"Obito!" Tobi yelled in distress as he ran to the masked man with the newborn crying at top of its small lungs. "Naruto won't stop crying!"

The masked man turned to him with disinterest.

"I tried making him laugh, and even asked nicely, but he won't stop!" Tobi was worried for the baby. He really had no idea what was wrong. Obito, though, guessed many reasons Naruto could be crying about. One was hunger. Thanks to their bodies that were created by the Gedo Mazou, the Demon statue, Obito and Tobi had no need to eat. Well, Obito's body was mixed with the same DNA that Tobi and the Zetsu were made out of, but it still gave him the same result as the others. He didn't need to eat.

He had a feeling food consumption was something Tobi would never guess that was what the baby was crying for.

"Please help me," Tobi begged the masked man, who just stared at the newborn.

Obito could easily just keep his mouth shut about the newborn's problem. By doing so, he could easily get rid of the baby soon. Death by starvation… It was surely the best method for the child to die without him being directly at fault. Then again, letting the baby starve to death in Tobi's arms didn't seem quite as satisfying in his view.

"He's hungry," The masked man finally said in his dark voice.

Tobi was quiet for a moment before letting out a gasp of realization.

"Of course!" Tobi rocked the baby side to side. "You poor thing, but no worries, Uncle Tobi will get you something to eat."

The newborn just continued to cry.

"Hmm…" Tobi looked at Obito. "What do babies eat?"

"Breast milk," The masked man simply answered before walking away.

Tobi tilted his head to the side. None of them were female…

"Please, Obito!" Tobi jumped in front of the masked man. "Please find him milk to drink!"

Obito narrowed his eye through the hole of his mask.

"I have better things to do than to look for some woman to feed this brat."

"But if you don't, then he'll die!" Tobi actually sounded sad, worried for the newborn.

Obito could care less for the child, but…

He let out a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm only doing this for you," he said coldly. Even after he gave up in such a world, Tobi was still, in a sense, a 'friend'. Well, kind of… He doubted he would shed a tear if the creature was killed. He was only doing it so Tobi wouldn't bother him later on.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered before forcing the newborn in Obito's arms. "Take Naruto with you, too," he added.

Obito gritted his teeth with annoyance as the cries of the newborn were purely torture to his mentality. Without wasting any second more, he teleported away.

* * *

Obito walked into a small village where only a small number of people were still awake in the streets. Most of the villagers frowned and turned to the masked man as he walked passed them. The cries of the newborn had everyone suspicious. It was around midnight, and seeing a man wearing a cloak with a crying child was not something one would normally see…

The thought of shoving a rock into the baby's mouth came to mind… but was quickly turned down once he stopped near a small clinic. The place was small, but at least it was still open based off the fact that someone walked into the main entrance.

Obito took his time to walk inside. The main room had a couple of people waiting on a bench on the side, while a nurse was behind the main desk, having the guy who entered before Obito fill out a form. The nurse had curly long brown hair and blue eyes, while the recent patient looked like he was around his late fifties with short white streaks in his purple hair. Everyone kind of looked at him for a moment as the baby cried. The nurse looked up with confusion and couldn't help but frown when Obito shoved the older man that she was attending to the side. She sat up straight as she could tell the man was a shinobi from his attire.

"He needs to be fed," he said in his dark, cold voice as he held the crying baby to her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait in line," the nurse said as her patient glared at the masked man, but didn't make any sudden move against him. He wasn't stupid enough to fight against a shinobi.

"This child was born over an hour ago, and has not been fed," Obito said.

The nurse was quiet for a moment.

"Where's the mother?"

"His parents believed there were_ more_ important things than their own son's life…" Obito wasn't entirely lying. Minato did give up his child for the sake of the village…

"What kind of father would abandon their own child?" the guy asked in shock.

"In this cruel world we live in, it shouldn't come as a surprise," Obito said as the nurse hesitantly took the newborn from the man's arms. She noticed how the baby's face was flushed and wet, most likely it had been crying for a while. The child also had some kind of whisker marks on his tiny cheeks. She wondered if they were made intentionally or if he was born with them.

"You don't mind waiting for a couple of minutes?" she asked the older man, who shook his head.

"Not, it's fine," he said, as he didn't want to be selfish. The child should go first.

"Wait here, sir," the nurse said to Obito before she walked through a door with the baby.

Obito crossed his arms on his chest as he waited, ignoring how the other people waiting in the room would occasionally look at him, most likely assuming things of him. He had no fear of anyone finding out that he stole the newborn; after all, the word of the kidnapping would take a while to reach faraway villages. Soon, he would be put up as one of the most wanted and hunted down by Konoha. The cries seemingly stopped and he waited patiently.

The nurse came back, but without the baby.

"Could you come with me, sir," she said. Obito obeyed and went through the door with the nurse. He was led down a hallway before turning into a room. A nurse in her mid-thirties held the newborn against her chest with one arm while she fed him with a bottle of what seemed like milk inside. She was sitting on a stool.

The nurse with long blonde hair noticed the shinobi and observed him before speaking.

"I apologize, but our wet nurse recently passed away," she said. "The only thing we have is Infant formula, but it's a great substitute for the child."

The masked man said nothing; he really didn't care what she was saying.

"He sure was very hungry," she smiled at the little one, who had his eyes closed as he sucked on the teat of the bottle. "So I heard his parents abandoned this poor thing… So I would advise you to feed him with the formula about two to three ounces every two to four hours a day." The woman had a feeling the masked man was going to be taking care of the newborn. Though, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. There was a bad vibe coming off of him. She could try and keep the newborn, but there was no way that could happen. She believed the masked man would fight for the baby if they tried to take it away from him. He looked dangerous and she wanted to avoid angering him in any way so she tried to maintain a kind act.

Obito was not planning to feed the child at all. The constant feeding in one day was a lot of work. Tobi would surely get bored of constantly feeding the newborn after the third time. So much for keeping the child alive for a week…

"Let me show you how to feed him," the woman said as she walked to the masked man. He frowned behind his mask. Where did the woman even get the idea he wanted to learn?

"Here," she placed the newborn in Obito's arms after removing the bottle from his mouth. He didn't fight it and just held Naruto whose face scrunched up, on the verge of crying as he was still hungry, but mostly felt very uncomfortable in Obito's hold.

"You should take a seat, it's easier," she said, but Obito did not listen and instead he stared at her through the dark hole of his mask. The woman felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She had a feeling the man could easily kill her on the spot… but that didn't stop her. "Make sure his head is in an angle," she slightly raised Obito's left arm to raise Naruto's head. "Now try it," she forced the bottle in the man's right hand.

Without a thought, he offered the bottle to the newborn that took it without complaint and continued sucking on the teat.

The newborn was so fragile. He was defenseless and so dependent. He was weak and pathetic…

Obito lazily looked at the woman, who seemed satisfied by how the baby was being fed. She smiled and went over to the counter. She was putting cans of baby formula into a paper bag.

The masked man wondered when he was going to be updated by one of the Zetsu clones about Konoha's condition. He assumed the Nine-Tails may have broken out of Kushina, but resealed right after… He wondered if Minato and Kushina believed Naruto was dead. He looked down at the newborn that seemed like he was at peace… It was too bad Naruto wasn't aware that his life would end soon…

He brought the newborn close to his chest, as the last thing he wanted was dropping the child and getting a whiny Tobi back at the base… Then strangely, there was a warm feeling within him… It was a very small feeling, but it was enough to detect in the dark void he had in his soul…

Obito was silent as he placed his whole attention on what he was feeling. He was trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. Naruto finally finished the whole bottle and seemed to rest peacefully without the necessity to be burped. Obito slightly pulled the baby away from his chest, the warm sensation diminishing away.

For some reason, he felt the warmth was coming from the newborn. The same feeling he felt when he was close to…

The image of the brown haired girl with a gentle smile on her face that no other human could compare to came in his mind. His teeth clenched and unconsciously brought the newborn close. The emptiness he had lived with for years… it seemed to have been slightly disturbed…

Disturbed by what, the masked man wondered? It couldn't be from this newborn, could it? If it was, then why was he feeling it just now?

"Now it's time to have him burp," The woman said, and the moment she was going to grab the baby, Obito took a step back, his dark hole giving a hostility vibe to it. The woman fell silent at the change in the air. She watched him hold the newborn a bit possessively.

Both stood across from one another with a dead silence between them. The nurse just wanted to run. She thought she was going to be killed in the spot.

Without a word, Obito walked around her to grab the bag filled with the formula.

"Wait," the nurse said, but it was too late for her to get his attention, as the masked man had teleported away with a technique the woman had never seen before. All she could do now was hope the child was in safe hands...

* * *

Obito was back in the cave with a calm and peaceful newborn sleeping in his arms.

"Yay! You're back!" Tobi cheered in excitement and ran to the masked man's direction.

"Where did you go?" the main Zetsu asked as he emerged out. He was too busy looking for a place to move the Giant Statue to have followed Obito to the village.

Obito said nothing as he dropped the bag to the ground and ignored everyone, even Tobi, who wanted to hold the child. He didn't let anyone touch the newborn. He kept Naruto close to his chest, as it relieved the cold emptiness that he had in his soul. For years he didn't think there was a way he would feel again. He had walked in the cruel world like a corpse, working for the perfect world. Now he had found a way to 'feel'.

At first the masked man denied how the baby affected him. It was strange how he felt nothing before when he held Naruto… Then again during that time the child was crying… And he kind of kept him slightly away from his chest as if it was contaminated.

The thought made him take a time to analyze things. As long as the newborn was at peace, and was physically close, he would feel the warmth …

He sat down on his throne, ignoring a Zetsu clone that finally had news about Konoha's recent state. The clone tried to share the information he had gathered, but he was ignored.

Obito had blocked all the noise out and closed his eyes as he leaned back. He relaxed with the peacefulness the newborn would give him.

Maybe… just maybe… he would keep this newborn for longer than a week… He didn't think there was a problem with him using the child as something to comfort himself, fill the dark hole that had haunted his life for years. Though, once the child lost his purpose, then Obito would dispose of him. He didn't care for the child. He was just using him for his own selfish needs. Just like how everyone in the world would use others. It was the way of life… Well for now as he was going to change the fate of life…

He decided to stop putting too much thought in the newborn and just enjoyed the peaceful sensation he was getting while he returned to planning things out for the ideal world… The perfect world that would surely become a reality…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Did you ever get such a warm feeling when you hold a baby and a child? Well I do XD

So now Obito has a reason to keep the newborn alive for now. He doesn't care for him, just a reminder for anyone who didn't pick that up. I don't want people saying how I'm rushing his feelings towards the baby. he's just using Naruto just like he's using Nagato : O. Sad, sad...

**Well what do you guys think of the story at the moment? Please review and comment~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Guest 1:** hmhm :3, Babies are awesome. And aww thank you~ I'll make sure to keep the story stable : O

**Guest 2:** He would LOL.

**angelica:** thank you and I shall as long as people enjoy it ~

**Tobifan:** XD, yah it was like how can you do that Minato! Thank you for your kind words, I shall for sure give this story lots of love and attention :3

**Author's PreNote:**

Once again, gees... I'm feeling more nervous about this story. After all those reviews and fav/alerted it's like (gulps). (Must maintain a calm composure x.x). I was actually afraid to post up the new chapter. I was like hmm...maybe I should...No! It's not ready! Reminds me of the time when I was painting a replica of the starry night of Vincent Van Gogh in middle school. I didn't want to turn it in and I kept repainting over the finished work I had. My teacher would try to pull it away from me and I was like "NO! It's not ready x.x" until he finally was able to make me release it. I guess he liked it cause he placed it in this mall with others for people to see. Too bad I had no idea about it and thought the whole time he lost the painting cause I didn't get it like the rest of my classmates... XD

Most of the new followers are new so I will say to you guys I hope my writing is worthy for your eyes and thank you for giving me a chance : O. The followers who have been with me since my first stories I will tell you guys thank you for coming so far with me and for the support you have given me : 3. I promise I will keep continuing to do my best!Thank you for all those who reviewed!

Thank you YAXON for editing this chapter :3

So in this chapter, I have a small time skip, just a heads up :3. I'm sorry about the 'lame' fight. I'm not good at these action scenes (tear)

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I've been expecting you for quite some time now…" a man said calmly as he slowly rose from his seat, carrying a staff with him. He looked very young in appearance. His face was childlike, and his height was smaller than his two masked guards that stood on either side of him. His hair was grey with a messy look to it. Pink pupil-less eyes regarded the intruder that had the nerve to barge into his huge office.

"Though, I thought you would have made an appearance during the sealing of the Three-Tails a few weeks ago…" Yagura commented. All the nations assumed the masked man was interested with the Tailed Beasts, so they began taking precautions.

Obito pulled his hood down, his Sharingan slowly came to light, visibly seen within the dark room. A katana was strapped on his waist.

It had been a month since the whole kidnapping scenario had taken place, yet so many things had played out in such a short period. The Third Hokage was dead, sacrificing his life to seal the Nine-Tailed Beast inside of his former teacher… Minato… Kushina had survived the whole ordeal. The Uchiha Clan members were suspects. His actions had spread like wildfire across the world, and he was now a wanted man.

It was all according to plan... Well… somewhat…

He was supposed to strain the relations between the village and the Uchiha Clan, but it wasn't his motive to have Minato become the next Jinchuriki, nor was it his intention to attract so much attention to himself just yet. Now everyone was looking for him…Then again, it didn't matter. He had made other plans. He had so many cards he could play, and still be successful in the end. Nagato was one of them. Obito was very confident that he had the man in the palm of his hands... and now he was going to pursue the next phase of his new plans.

"Fourth Mizukage…" Obito said in his dark, calm tone. "It would be unwise to keep your guards around. They will merely be a distraction in _our_ fight, and I will not hold back from killing them just like I have done to the rest…" His eye shifted to the guards that held their hands on the hilts of their swords.

Yagura glared at the masked man. He had noticed how no other guards had jumped into the room. He guessed the intruder had taken down the others.

"So why don't we spare their lives and-"

"How dare you have the nerve to request anything from our Mizukage after terrorizing our village!?" one of the guards snapped.

"We won't let you get your way!" the other shouted. "There is a reason why we were called the village of the Bloody Mist!"

Obito's Sharingan slowly glared at them dangerously as the image of a girl lying in a pool of blood haunted his mind once again.

"And you will continue to hold that title once I'm done here," he said coldly, raising his hands up.

The guards sprung at Obito in the blink of an eye, slashing at him. The attacks went through him with no effect on him as he just stood on his feet. It seemed he was like a ghost of some sort. The guards were shocked and before they had time to pull away, roots, from Obito's arms, pierced through their chests without warning. Blood splattered around the room.

Yagura couldn't believe his eyes. In such a quick motion, Obito just took down two of his guards without mercy, but what really shocked him was the wood release the intruder had just used… Such techniques couldn't be used other than the Senju. The Senju's and the Uchiha's power… Yagura had a feeling there was more to the masked man than what others believed.

"These two were pathetic compared to the others I've taken down…" The masked man stated simply as the roots broke from his arms, letting the corpses drop to the ground. "It's too bad… I was still considering having them to do my bidding…"

Yagura gave him a look of hatred, losing his calm demeanor. He also cursed himself mentally for letting his guards jump so blindly to their deaths. There had to be a trick to the masked man's ability… Usually, he would use his staff to reflect attacks of his enemies, but if Obito could avoid them as a ghost in an instant, then using long ranged attacks would just be a waste of chakra.

He brought his left hand up in a hand seal formation. Yagura made sure not to look into the Sharingan. Both men stood face to face. Obito surely had all the confidence in the world. He may have failed in Konoha a month ago, but he was not going to in Kirigakure. No one was going to stop him. There was no way that anyone could ruin his plans for his perfect world.

Walls of water rose around the Mizukage as he quickly made his hand seals with one hand. **"Water Style: A Hundred Bullets!"** small spheres, from the walls, shot at his surroundings. The glass shattered behind Yagura and the building began to shake as it was crushed from his Jutsu. Obito dashed through the attack, ignoring how the ceiling was falling apart, before clutching the neck of the Mizukage once the bullets ceased.

"There is no hope for you all," Obito said coldly, a side of his lip curved up as he choked the Mizukage with one hand. Yagura begun to choke but then his body turned into water.

"A water clone." Obito tried to pull away, but the clone's liquid form attached itself to his body before it struck with needles. He clenched his teeth in pain, staggering back and made his body intangible. His body had received countless tiny wounds; blood with a white substance trailed out. Fortunately for Obito's quick thinking, the attack didn't have enough time to hit anything deep. The ceiling collapsed in the office. Obito was able to teleport near the main entrance of the building. The thick fog made things difficult to see through, but not for his Sharingan.

Corpses were scattered, and the villagers were evacuated into a safer place a while ago, reducing the place to a ghost town. The strongest shinobi were sent out to guard the villagers. Zetsu had informed Obito that the Mizukage wanted to deal with him alone, thus why he hadn't had his strongest shinobi around to defend him.

"The Three Tails will never be yours." The real Yagura appeared within the mist. He noticed Obito can only attack if his body became solid.

Obito pulled up his mask and quickly made a couple of hand signs to blow out a huge fire ball.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Yagura made three water clones around himself before creating a flat mirror in front of him, reflecting Obito's fire ball.

"**Water Style, Aqua Mirror Jutsu!"**

The fireball reflection shot from the mirror and collided against the original.

Obito emerged in front of the clone that was watching the original's one's back.

The clone swung his staff at the masked man. This time Obito outwardly blocked with ease, kicking the clone harshly. The attack didn't make the clone disperse, though, and the other clones engaged him in battle.

All three clones swung their staffs at Obito, who continued blocking them one by one before knocking them back. The two clones shot water balls from their staffs after jumping back to their feet at their target. Once again there was no effect on the man as they just went through his body. One clone jumped a meter away from Obito while he was busy slamming a clone against another.

The original Yagura and the one clone formed water spheres that rapidly rotated before violently shooting in opposite directions. Just when they saw both clones hook their staffs on Obito's damaged arms, they expanded into icicles to trap him in place. The water spheres slammed at their target harshly.

Yagura squinted. Even he had trouble looking through the thick mist. He cursed under his breath when he saw the ice had shattered, but Obito was no where to be seen.

Obito teleported behind a clone, slicing it in half with his katana. The remains burst into water.

The last two clones waved their staffs to condense the mist together quickly, clearing the view. **"Water Style: Boiling Waves Jutsu!" **both yelled out and used the water they had collected to send out waves that could burn anyone to death.

Obito just ran through it quickly. He had had enough with this fight. He saw how the original Yagura was concentrating, gathering chakra to make a move.

"Help me just this time..." Yagura seemed to whisper to himself.

Stopping between the clones, Obito swung his sword at them. The original one believed Obito was now solid, so he lunged at him just when his whole body was manifested with red chakra.

"**Coral Palm!"**

A dark smile formed on Obito's lips as Yagura's palm just went through him. His own attack also had no effect with the clones as he had kept his body intangible.

Yagura's eyes widened just when Obito's sharingan flashed at him, capturing him in his trap. his whole body went still.

"Got you," Obito said with dark amusement as he materialized his body.

Yagura's clones vanished, and so did his red chakra cloak.

"My sharingan doesn't need to be solidified in order to use it," the masked man said as he grabbed Yagura's chin roughly, forcing him to look up. "Now... shall we start with phase two...?"

His words were full of malice. Yagura tried to fight the Genjutsu, but slowly, everything went painfully black...

* * *

"I have taken control of the Mizukage," Obito announced to Zetsu once he had returned to the lair. His whole body was bandaged up while wearing a dark blue kimono. "And now I have Kirigakure in my hands…"

"That man did a good number on you," the White Zetsu teased.

"I simply underestimated him," Obito grunted as he made his way to his throne. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt tired. His body was in slight pain, but it would soon heal. His body would one day become just like the rest of the Zetsu clones. A perfect body. "I'm going to stay in Kirigakure for a while, to continue with my plans."

"When are you heading off?"

"Tomorrow morning."

His sharingan's effects on Yagura would last for about a day, so he had nothing to worry about for now. At the moment the Mizukage was just made to act normal and comfort his people from the devastating attack they had to endure from an Uchiha.

"What's going to happen to baby Naruto then?" Tobi approached them, holding the baby in the same orange blanket that Obito brought him with. The baby grew about an inch taller the whole month. Of course, no one noticed the growth spurt the baby had. He was sucking his tiny fingers, his big blue eyes staring at the dark ceiling of the cave.

"Keep him," Obito answered simply.

"Are you sure that's a wise choice?" the Black Zetsu asked in his rough voice. "You even said he would cause us trouble later."

"My mind is made up." Obito motioned to Tobi with a simple wave of his hand to bring the baby over.

"Try not to scare him again," Tobi jokingly said as he skipped to the throne and handed the baby over to Obito.

The whole month the baby was held mostly by Obito while he was in the lair. The Black side of Zetsu didn't like how their leader was taking so much interest in the baby. He wanted to know what made the man keep the child…

It was kind of a nightmare to hear the child burst into tears as it would wail for hours. The cries were like a method of torture. It was a good thing that most of them didn't need to sleep, but it was a problem for Obito, even though he said otherwise. The man's body was still human, and had limitations compared to their bodies. Maybe that was the reason Obito had trouble with the Mizukage... He was tired.

The masked man looked down at the one month old Naruto. He let a silent coo as his blue eyes stared at the hole of the man's mask. The baby didn't seem afraid, but was curious instead.

Obito was feeling the warmth once again radiating from the baby. He was satisfied with how the child was doing his job. Everything else that the baby did didn't matter. He noticed Naruto raise his left hand up to him, as if reaching for the mask. Obito just sat up straight, looking at his comrades. He thought the child reached for anything he saw as colorful. What he didn't know was Naruto was curious of the hole in his mask, as if wanting to see what was inside.

"I'm going to miss you, Obito," Tobi said with a saddened tone.

"Tobi. Make sure he stays alive while I'm gone."

"Roger that," Tobi playfully saluted him. The creature had been transforming himself into different identities as he went out of the cave getting food for Naruto. He even got a book on how to take care of children, to make sure he was doing things right. It was a good thing he had other Zetsu clones to help him raise the child, even though some didn't want to. At least Tobi knew how to handle the child when he cried and needed his diaper changed. Obito wouldn't even bother changing a diaper. He only wanted the baby when he was calm and happy.

"Zetsu, you will accompany me, but I want you to keep tabs on this place too," Obito told the two-faced creature.

"Of course," the dark side said. "But I need to talk to you about something privately."

Obito eyed Zetsu, wondering what he wanted before looking at Tobi.

"Give us a moment, alone."

Tobi obeyed and walked away from the two. The dark Zetsu waited for his clone to be a good distance from them before he spoke.

"You should get rid of this child now."

"And why should I?"

"Ever since he arrived, you have been slacking in your duties."

Obito frowned behind his mask due to the accusation. He looked down at Naruto who was once again sucking his tiny right hand.

"Is that so?" Obito asked in his dark voice as he got up from his throne. "What makes you say that…?"

"I don't think you are," the White Zetsu said, defending the man.

"I have made sure the curse of The Uchiha Clan returned to its members… I still have the foolish Nagato under my control, made sure his massacre against Hanzo and everyone that was involved with him was a success. I have taken control of Kirigakure, yet you dare say I've been slacking off?" Obito asked coldly.

"The return of The Uchiha Clan curse?" the dark Zetsu asked.

"They are slowly getting discriminated by the village," Obito said with a dark amusement to his tone. He was going to let the village push his plans into motion. After all, no one was safe in the shinobi system… The imperfection of the villages "Eventually it will spark old wounds and will lead them to their own deaths …"

"That's one of your plans?" the White Zetsu blinked. "To get rid of The Uchiha Clan?"

"I cannot risk having an Uchiha using their Sharingan against me or the Tailed Beasts in the future." Obito was cold in his words as he pictured the clan burning under his feet. "They all must be annihilated."

* * *

"Won't you say goodbye to baby Naruto?" Tobi asked as Obito strapped a katana on his waist. He was making his departure, and he didn't know how long he would be away from the lair, but that didn't matter. He had a duty to do, a destiny to fulfill. He tried not to think about how empty he was going to feel now since he was leaving the baby behind. He had gotten used to feeling the warmth he was receiving, and now he was going to long for it during his time away. That was the mistake he was afraid of making before. He couldn't let anything be in his mind while he worked, but he couldn't help it. He was just like others who were addicted to the effects of drugs.

Obito walked to the crib, which he had created with his Wood Jutsu. It was very wide, and had a comfortable mattress for the baby to lie on. The child had small gloves on. Tobi had gotten them so Naruto wouldn't hurt himself with his own nails. He hummed as he let out a smile at the masked man.

Obito stared down at the child with no emotion before pulling away. Zetsu was right; he had to get rid of him, but…

"Try not to destroy the lair," he said simply to Tobi. He wasn't even going to hold the child one last time before their long separation. He was just going to leave things without showing a care in the world. So without a proper farewell to anyone, he vanished.

Tobi hoped things would go smoothly. Even if Obito didn't care about his own life or anyone else's, Tobi will continue to be on his side. He heard whimpers coming from the crib and went over to it to see that Naruto didn't look happy. His face was scrunched up, lips trembling.

"Don't worry baby Naruto, Uncle Tobi is right here," he tickled the child's tummy. "And Obito will be here as soon as you know it."

_"He's nothing more but a tool for me to use…" _

Obito's words played in Tobi's mind. Obito had believed Naruto would be nothing more but a tool just like Nagato was. He found out Naruto had some effect on Obito and it was the reason the kid was kept alive. He watched the child let out a cry as tears threatened to come out. He silently placed a gentle hand on the child's head.

"I promise you... You will be more than just a pawn…"

* * *

**Author's After Note:**

Okay so the next chapter will have a five year time skip. The good stuff will begin from there :3. And you readers are in luck, I have worked in a day care center and took care of kids from 2 to 5 years of age so I am very experienced with how they act and so I will try to maintain a realistic form of a young Naruto. And I guess I'll tweak it a bit mostly because anime/manga do things differently too when it comes to children.

In the next chapter, I will present the status of Minato and Kushina. Hopefully things will go well o.o. Now to hide in my closet!

**Please Review/Comment~** I love to hear the voices of everyone :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Guest R****eviews:**

**goichi: **here you go :3

**Guest:** Hopefully I'm not rushing in things : O

**AbBytoTs**: Your pms wont let me answer your review straight to you so I'll just answer your reviews like I do with guests : 3. I hope this story fulfills your hopes x.x and (spoilers) Naruto will have other reasons why to dislike his father heheh.

**Author's PreNote:**

Okay so there is a five year time skip. There won't be another time skip soon cause I'm going to go from here for just a bit.

Thank you all for your awesome reviews :3 and those who added me in their fav/alerts oh and communities : o

Thank you YAXON for editing this chapter~

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"When was the last time you saw him with the newborn…?" a masked woman with short red hair evenly asked a young nurse that had blue eyes. With them, another masked guy who had messy grey hair stood watch. Both of their masks were some kind of white cat masks. They wore a black uniform that consisted of matching pants with sleeveless shirts and grey flak jackets. A spiral tattoo was printed on their shoulders with a sword strapped to their backs.

Both women sat across from one another, a table between them. A flyer with a perfectly drawn sketch of the masked man was on the table. The nurse was being questioned by the shinobi. Konoha had placed Obito as a wanted man. There were no reports of people seeing him, except from Kirigakure. The Mizukage was attacked by the same masked man, but had left after he was defeated. The baby was not seen with him, though. The two Konoha ANBU had received a report from a clinic that was settled near the Land of Wind of a sighting of the masked man. The Hokage gave them permission to get everything out of the nurse.

"Five years ago," she answered quietly. "He came into this clinic with the crying newborn, asking us to feed him."

The redhead frowned behind her mask. "And it took you this long to contact us?" she didn't sound happy as she hissed her words out.

The nurse avoided eye contact now. "The head nurse didn't want us to take any risks of endangering our village if we ratted out the masked man." She remembered how the head nurse had ordered everyone to in the clinic to keep their mouths closed after their unwanted visitor left. It seemed the masked man was a powerful shinobi due to the reports Konoha had sent out on how he was able to take down many ANBU guards by himself and managed to kidnap the Hokage's only son with no problem. Even her village was terrified of the news, and not a single soul dared to contact Konoha about the masked man's visit with the newborn. The last thing they wanted was their village destroyed by the criminal.

"So sacrificing an innocent life to save your necks was your only option?" the dark coldness from the redhead seemed to strike the nurse's soul.

The curly haired nurse said nothing for a while. She honestly did feel guilty about letting a child get taken away by a murderer. Who knew if he was still alive...? Because of the guilt that had been eating at her for five years, she had finally decided to contact Konoha. Even if it was too late, she still believed her news was better than nothing.

"We had no choice…" the nurse muttered under her breath.

The masked woman felt a painful tug in her chest from her words before abruptly getting up. She couldn't stand being in the same room as the nurse any longer. Her violet eyes glared at the nurse through the slits of her mask before storming out of the clinic.

The grey haired man watched her leave and bowed to the nurse, apologizing for the way his partner reacted, but he didn't blame her. Her anger was understandable. He made his way out of the clinic and searched for the redhead throughout the village. He heard a loud snap in a certain direction and walked to it calmly to see a tree had been taken down by the redhead, whose fists were shaking in anger.

"Coming here was a waste of our time," Kushina said through her clenched teeth. "But maybe... we can look for some sort of lead even if it has been five years since he was last seen…"

Kakashi watched her quietly, his hands in his pockets. "Minato-sensei instructed us to head back to Konoha once we were done questioning the nurse."

"I don't care what _that_ man says. He's not my husband anymore," she pulled her mask off, glaring at Kakashi who didn't dare say a word.

Kakashi still believed Kushina should listen to Minato. She may have divorced Minato, but he was still the Hokage…but then again it wasn't really his place to say such things.

"I will find my son no matter what." she looked up to the sky, the rage filling her heart. "I know he's still alive…I can feel it…"

For five years she had been relentlessly looking for her son and the masked man. Losing her son was the worst pain she had ever been through. Having him for ten months, feeling the warm soul living inside of her and getting it ripped from her life was unforgivable. She promised herself she would hunt down the masked man and make him scream in agony… break him limb by limb and let him rot in prison forever. He had made the mistake of stealing a child from their mother… and he would horribly regret it.

"My son is out there, alive…." she glared at Kakashi. "And I won't let anything or anyone stop me…no matter what…"

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six…" a little girl was counting with her hands over her eyes, facing a tree as other kids began to scatter through the forest. Some hid within a few bushes while others hid behind broken trunks and wide trees. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen… and twenty. Ready or not, here I come!" she announced happily before running around, seeking the kids out.

High up in one of the tall trees, a child with big, blue, curious eyes watched as the kids played. He had blond spiky hair, and some sort of whisker marks across his cheeks. He wore a pair of goggles with an orange tint to it, and a purple attire that was simply a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt. He was five years old, and could tell the kids were around the same age as him. For a while, the kid had been up on the branch, carving the meat out of a young coconut with a plastic spoon.

After watching the kids for a while, he learned how to play the game and wished to join in. Though he wasn't supposed to make contact with other people, the urge to play was just so hard to ignore. Once he was done eating the insides of the coconut, he put it on the side and jumped to his feet. He looked around, as if making sure no one else was around except for the kids and waited for the Hide and Go Seek round to end so he could approach them.

The last kid to be found was within the bushes, which was a bit farther from the rest of the group. He grinned for being the winner of the round and eventually, the whole group returned to where the girl had counted.

"Your turn Sho," the girl said to the shortest boy, who frowned.

"I know…You don't have to remind me…" he grumbled, being a sore loser, which didn't seem to be rare, as the others laughed at his attitude. There were about six kids within the group and were about five to seven years of age. Two girls and three boys waited for their friend to turn his back so they could start the next round.

"Hey guys!"

A voice above them shouted, and they looked up confusedly and were surprised to see a boy make his way down by jumping to the lower branches until he finally reached to the ground near them.

"Wow…" the youngest girl let out, looking the boy up and down. He was shorter than even the youngest kid in their group. He didn't seem he was from the area.

"Who are you?" the oldest boy asked irritatingly, mostly for the fact he didn't like how the newcomer could pull off such a stunt like a ninja.

"My name is…" the blond stopped himself from finishing his answer. He wasn't supposed to say his name to anyone, but then again, these were just kids. He didn't see anything wrong with telling them who he was. "My name is Naruto and I want to play with you guys," he said with excitement.

The younger girl smiled, actually curious of the boy, but the rest didn't share the same feelings as her. They could see he was some sort of shinobi in training by the way he got down of the tree. Most of them were, in a way, jealous, but didn't want to admit it.

"Naruto?" the oldest boy scoffed. "What kind of parents would name their kids after food…?"

Naruto felt his smile vanish at his words.

"And look at his face, did you draw those whiskers on yourself or what?" the other girl laughed as she pointed at the boy. "What a weirdo."

"They aren't drawn on… they're real," Naruto said with a frown.

All the kids blinked at this.

"Yep, he's definitely a weirdo," Sho mused. "Or just a loser."

"I'm not a loser," Naruto defended himself, starting to lose his cool.

"Loser, loser, loser!" all of the kids except the youngest girl began to chant tauntingly, though she still placed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I said, I'm not a loser!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, his fists shaking.

"Then prove it to us," the oldest boy mused as he stepped in front of the blond, easily towering over him. Naruto didn't step away, and bravely met the other one's gaze. "Show us something cool."

Naruto was quiet and tried to think of something. He did know a few cool tricks, but he wasn't supposed to show them off to anyone… He was already crossing the line by talking to them.

"I'm not allowed to…" he honestly mumbled and gasped as he was pushed to the ground by the oldest kid, who smirked. Naruto didn't even fight back and this made the older boy stronger, which was what he wanted.

"Then leave us alone, _loser_." he scoffed before walking away. "Come on guys, let's ditch this place."

The other kids looked at one another before following their leader after a few stuck their tongues out at Naruto, who looked away. All he wanted was… to play with them. Was it really too much to ask?

He was sad, yet… angry… then a thought came across his mind, and a sly smile made its way to his face.

As the kids were walking to find a place to continue with their games, they stopped when they heard something move between the trees fast, a growl was heard nearby. The oldest kid made everyone stop in their tracks and be silent as the growl was coming from the back of a huge boulder. Without any warning, a huge black wolf leaped from its hiding place. His sharp teeth were sharp and red eyes glared at the kids with vicious intent. The kids were wide eyed. The wolf snarled at them before making them scream and run off.

The wolf poofed and a laughing Naruto emerged from the smoke. He held his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing from the outcome of his prank.

"Who are the real losers now!?" he called gleefully. "That's what you get!"

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Naruto-Chan."

Naruto froze in place and slowly turned to Tobi, who had his hands on his hips. He had seen everything.

"Uncle Tobi," the boy gulped, taking a few steps back from the creature.

"You know you aren't supposed to be talking to others."

"I wasn't!"

Tobi crossed his arms on his chest, showing his disapproval of the boy's lie.

Naruto's shoulders dropped as he sighed.

"I just wanted to play with them…" he mumbled quietly, looking down.

"I know you did, but it's not safe for you to be talking to strangers, even if they're kids. You know I'm not supposed to be taking you out here. What if a big bear eats you!" he said a bit exaggerated.

"I know… it's just…" Naruto bit his lower lip. "Why wouldn't they want to play with me…?"

Tobi was quiet and could tell the boy was very upset after the whole rejection from the kids. Kids could be so cruel these days…

"I guess I'm not good enough," the boy actually believed his own words. "I'm never good enough... That's why my parents abandoned me… huh…?"

Tobi didn't answer right away. Naruto had asked about his parents after they read a children's book with family as being the topic. Tobi didn't tell the boy the whole story about how he ended up in his care. All he said was how his parents did choose something else over his life. Ever since then, the boy felt he was unimportant in the world even though Tobi gave him a lot of affection.

He went down to the boy's level, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't say that…" he said soothingly. "You're the best of the best!" he said with pride. "Those kids were just jealous of you."

"I guess…" Naruto didn't sound too sure as he hugged his guardian back.

Tobi noticed this. "I know what can turn that frown upside down!" he pulled from the boy with glee. "How 'bout I get you some ramen for dinner!"

The boy's eyes glowed immediately at the news and he forgot about all his problems for now.

"Yes!" he yelled with his hands up. "Ramen is the best!"

Tobi chuckled. "Then let's go back home so I can send someone to get you as many instant ramen as you want," he made the top of his body open up for Naruto to jump in so he could take the boy back to their home. The lair was almost the same as how Obito left it. Except there were a couple of toys lying around and a few furniture pieces Tobi had managed to get for Naruto. There was a stack of books that were barely looked at on the floor.

"I'm back!" Naruto jumped out of Tobi's body with a grin. The White side of Zetsu, split from his Black side, and turned to them with a bit of unease. Naruto noticed this and ran to him. "What's wrong?"

Zetsu looked at Tobi. "He's coming."

Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"Who else?"

"Oh!" Tobi clapped his hands together with excitement. "Wow, really? He's finally coming back?"

Naruto looked at them with confusion. He didn't know who they were talking about. "Who's coming back?"

"They found out about the truth behind the Mizukage…" Zetsu revealed, which made Tobi silent. "This guy, named Zabuza, tried to overthrow the Mizukage and… Obito slipped for some reason and he exposed himself."

"Is he okay?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"Obito?" Naruto tried to get the attention of one of them. He was surprised the masked man that his Uncle had told him about was coming. He had no memory of him, but supposedly the masked man had held him when he was a newborn and was responsible for bringing him to Tobi. Tobi had also told him how Obito was trying to bring peace to the world, which made Naruto imagine him some kind of hero.

"He's fine, but he's not happy on how he lost his control over the Mizukage," Zetsu said. "He's coming with my other half soon."

"Well, I guess I'll just welcome him home with big, open arms," Tobi said giddily.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Obito is as smart as Madara. He must have made other plans in case the Mizukage ordeal failed."

"Uncle Tobi," Naruto tugged the creature's arm. "Is he really coming?"

If Tobi had lips, he would smile at the boy. He knelt down and nodded.

"Remember Naruto-Chan. Be super nice to him and don't be afraid to get close to him, okay?"

"Of course," Naruto grinned, but then blinked. "Why would I be afraid of him?"

"Hum…" Tobi rubbed the back of his head. "Remember how I used to tell you how sometimes people judge others based off their looks?"

Naruto nodded, and kind of frowned as he remembered how the kids from earlier mocked him about his looks and name.

"It's never good to judge a book by its cover," he said.

"Good boy," Tobi gave the boy a thumbs-up.

"Maybe he will like to eat ramen with me!"

"He doesn't eat," a dark, rough voice said behind Naruto. The boy recognized the voice that belonged to the dark side of Zetsu. He turned around to greet him, but then fell silent as someone stood next to the dark creature.

A masked man had appeared, his clothes a bit tattered. He wore a mask that had a certain flame pattern to it, and had black, long, spiky hair that ended down to his lower back. The man looked mysterious in Naruto's eyes, but not in a good way. He looked intimidating. His dark kimono had a few blood stains, his mask smudged with someone's blood. The dark hole of his mask stared down at the boy. The feeling the boy got from him was… cold… yet empty.

Naruto didn't utter a word, nor did the masked man. They both stared at one another in dead silence.

Was this really the man that Tobi would talk about with him? Was he really the guy who was trying to bring peace to the world? Naruto had expected to feel all excited in meeting the masked man, but instead he was uneasy. The masked man didn't look like a good guy at all… He didn't look anything close to how Naruto had imagined and for the first time in his life, he was afraid… afraid for his own life.

* * *

**Author's AfterNote:**

Kushina cut her hair short, because she kept it long for Minato cause he did love her hair. So cutting her hair short is symbolizing how their relationship is over. Well for now o.o. And I bet some of you will ask how come Kushina left Minato? Well Kushina also blames Minato for what happened to their son. Never mess with a mama's baby o.o, that's all i'm going to say... lol

Just going to say that I met a three year old boy who could talk like an adult and think almost like a teenager. Just saying this so people don't think this little Naruto is too 'mature'. All kids are different and like i said before, i worked in a day care center and took care of so many of them that I was very impressed at how they acted. ( I think i was really dumb as a kid compared to them x.x. I couldn't even talk right when I was 8 : ( . Well even now I have hard times when it comes to speech... I'm such a failure x.x)

So yes, Obito hadn't had any contact with Naruto for a long time. Their relationship is going to start kind of... well... lol you will see in the next chapter :3. I will say the next chapter will be sad or the one after that, it depends on how I think things should play out.

Not sure when I will update the next chapter...I have to work on Second Chances x.x

**Please Review and Comment guys!**


End file.
